UCWL Act of Valor
Card Elimination Chamber Match; Winner becomes the #1 Contender for the UCWL Championship William Wallace vs. Skeletor vs. Gordon Ramsey vs. Mad Max vs. Levi Ackerman vs. Naruto Uzumaki No Holds Barred Match for the UCWL Championship The Green Arrow © vs. Light Yagami UCWL Cyberspace Championship #1 Contender's Match; There Must Be A Winner Monkey D. Luffy © vs. Kyo Kusanagi UCWL Tag Team Championship The Big Bang Theory (Leonard Hofstadter & Sheldon Cooper) © vs. Rocksteady & Bebop w/Karai UCWL Cruiser-X Division Championship Yaiba Kamikaze © vs. Batsu Ichimonji Gregory O'Gallagher vs. The Saint UCWL Women's Championship Tournament Finals Daisy "Quake" Johnson vs. Bo Dennis Captain Marvel & Bindi Irwin vs. Ashura (D'Vorah & Enchantress) Preshow "Hollywood" Adonis Creed vs. Ed ActofValorCaptainMarvelBindivAshura.PNG ActofValorUCWLWomensTournamentFinals.PNG ActofValorO'GallaghervTheSaint.PNG ActofValorUCWLCruiser-XDivisionChampionship.PNG ActofValorUCWLTagTeamChampionship.png ActofValorLuffyvKusanagi.PNG ActofValorUCWLChampionship.PNG ActofValorEliminationChamberMatch.PNG Results *P2. Falke distracted Adonis Creed at one point of the match. *1. Yaiba was disqualified after intentionally using a steel chair on Batsu. After the match, a frustrated Batsu hit two Burning Rushes on Yaiba. *2. Revy appeared after the match, assaulting Johnson, stole the Women's Championship belt, and escaped the arena by car. *5. Captain Marvel was fighting both Ashura in the ring but the lights went out. The lights came back on and a pale-skinned woman attacks Bindi as the woman was revealed as Hela! After the match, Hela continues attacking Bindi with no hesitation at all. Hela then ends the assault on Bindi by hitting a Wheelbarrow Neckbreaker on Bindi as Bindi's head landed on a steel chair. Hela & Ashura poses to the crowd as a dark cloud is now hanging over UCWL. *6. UCWL Cyberspace Champion Matt Phoenix watches the match from the front row. After the match, Luffy and Kyo shook hands as a sign of respect. Luffy then stares at Phoenix as Phoenix stares back at Luffy. *8. After the match, Naruto was attacked by Edward Elric. Edward continued his attack on Naruto until Green Arrow ran Edward away. Green Arrow and Naruto stare down each other to close out the show. Elimination Chamber Results Miscellaneous *Ms. Morgan told Phil Coulson that an uninvited guest has arrived in the arena. Coulson though the guest was Thanos. Ms. Morgan was about to tell who it was until the unnamed person enters Coulson's office unseen. Coulson told Ms. Morgan that he handle him or her as Ms. Morgan left. Coulson look peeved as he told the unseen person what the hell he or she is doing here. *PSPower opened the show to announce that he was retiring from in-ring action, but would still remain on then UCWL as a manager. As he ran his mouth, a debuting Edward Elric appeared, attacked PSPower, and announced his own intentions in the league. *Nathan Explosion came out and say shitty remarks about Orlando. Then told the crowd that he gunning for a bigger prize then the UCWL World Title and that prize is the VWU World Champion at VWU Most Wanted. UCWL General Manager Phil Coulson came out and announces that Explosion will face a member of WFS at Wicked Worlds and that person is Zeus Alexander! Alexander came behind Nathan and start attacking Nathan for payback after Nathan did to him months ago. Alexander throw Nathan out of the ring then Nathan ran to backstage as Alexander ran after him. Category:UCWL Category:CPV's Category:2018